


hunger

by loserbaby



Series: pj - october [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mj knows, a little weird, still don't know what im doing, they get a little embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbaby/pseuds/loserbaby
Summary: day 2 : hungerBecause their one on one cram sesh was going just swimmingly beforehand, something had to go mildly wrong.





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> this one kinda follows the first one but don't get used to it because most of these will end up being out of order and probably not at all related. im sort of jumping all over a kind of non existent timeline. also my spacing was wacky last update so hopefully that's fixed. enjoy!

Because their one on one cram sesh was going just swimmingly beforehand, something had to go mildly wrong. Depending on your definition of ‘wrong’. Peter’s definition of wrong was maybe getting called out for an emergency and  _ dying _ or accidentally letting it slip that he was totally into MJ, romantic-styles. Michelle’s definition of wrong was maybe forgetting to call Peter a loser at the end of a sentence or embarrassingly admitting to her long-standing infatuation with him. So when she asks Peter what he wants to do next and he whispers a barely audible “you” and covers it up with a lame excuse for a cough and an “I don’t know”, she figures its time to escape the situation before she blurts out declarations of love. 

“Peter I’m hungry.”

Peter, on the other hand, tensed up and hoped to god that MJ didn’t hear his previous mortifying statement.

“Oh-uh yeah yeah sure.” he managed to get out quickly, growing redder by the second.

Michelle raised an eyebrow, “Not really a response, more of an acknowledgment of my hunger.”

“Uh sorry. Let’s just-um the kitchen. We can go.” 

Michelle followed him out of the room and grabbed a seat at the table. “I’m just gonna wait here and let you call my options out. Sound good?”

“You got it, girl!” Peter called from the kitchen, attempting to smooth over the bit of tension in the air. “Sorry, that was weird. Forget I said that.”

“Already forgotten.”

“Okay we got goldfish, we got Cheetos, we got some ice cream, some pickles, peanut butter crackers and leftover pad thai.” Peter listed as he looked on the counters and in the fridge. 

“I’ll take the pickles, nerd.”

“You bet!” he said while bringing the jar of pickles over to where Michelle sat, setting them down in front of her. 

“Please stop whatever it is you’re trying to do with that. It's weirding me out.” Michelle replied, opening the jar and taking one out. She looked at Peter and smiled, “I totally heard you by the way.” she said as she took a loud bite. 


End file.
